El diagnostico mas dificil
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Wilson pasa un mal momento, y House buen diagnosta y como amigo que es  y como su complejo de cubo rubik lo indica  decide ayudarlo, y para ello debe descubrir primero que le pasa.


**Hola! Bueno soy nuevita por aqui! Espero ser bien recibida! Descubri el Hilson hace muy poco, hace unas 2 o 3 semanas a decir verdad. Hace mucho que miro la serie de Dr House, pero nunca la vi ordenadamente, solo los capitulos salteados que pasan en Universal. Hace poco empece a verla en orden y no pude dejar de notar todas las indirectas, la tension, y la quimica entre estos dos personajes asique emepce a buscar por todos lados! Termine encantada y me decidi a escribir! A ver que sale.. espero que les guste.. Si bien suelo escribir nunca escribi sobre esta serie asique no sean muy duros! espero les guste!**

**Raiting: NC17**

**Sumary: Wilson pasa un mal momento, y House buen diagnosta y como amigo que es ( y como su complejo de cubo rubik lo indica) decide ayudarlo, y para ello debe descubrir primero que le pasa. **

**Pareja: House/Wilson**

**Spoilers: ligeros espoilers de la segunda temporada, algo cambiados para conveniencia de la historia.**

**El diagnostico mas importante. **

**Primer capitulo: Un nuevo caso.**

-¿Bombones?- pregunto sorprendiendo por detrás a su mejor amigo, su único amigo si había que ser sincero.- Bombones caros.- rectifico.- ¿Así que ya la engañaste?- pregunto con algo de burla.

-Gracias.- sonrió amablemente a la dependienta que le entrego y le cobro la caja de bombones como siempre hacia. Y continuo su camino hacia su despacho en el hospital con su amigo caminando detrás de el.- Y aunque no lo creas. No, no la engañe.

-¿Entonces porque sientes culpa y le compras chocolates caros?- cuestiono nuevamente con tono burlon.

-No siento culpa, simplemente quiero hacerle un regalo House, eso hacen las parejas. No todo es acerca del sexo.- aclara dejando a su amigo atrás y caminando hacia el ascensor, su humor no era el mejor esa mañana.

-¡Todo es acerca del sexo Wilson!- grito en medio del hall principal del hospital haciendo que enfermeros, médicos, y pacientes se lo quedaran mirando pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza. Su amigo solo rodó los ojos acostumbrado a sus despliegues y entro en el ascensor.

*****/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/*****

Solo un par de días transcurren desde ese momento. House se encuentra sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero negro, frente a su enorme televisor mirando una película de acción, bebiendo una cerveza y regodeándose en su propia miseria como de costumbre cuando el timbre de su puerta suena. Decide que esta demasiado cansado como para levantarse así que lo ignora, pero termina por levantarse a atender a la décima vez que vez que suena, maldiciendo. La imagen del otro lado de la puerta no lo sorprende en lo mas mínimo, su amigo esta allí con cara de pobre diablo y una enorme maleta a sus pies. Se hace un lado permitiéndole pasar.

-Ella te echo.- no es una pregunta, House no suele preguntar las cosas.

-Resulta que tenias razón... Todo es acerca del sexo...- responde su amigo desganadamente dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Eso lo se, dime algo que no sepa.- comenta con su habitual cinismo, se detiene al notar el leve gesto de dolor que se refleja en el rostro de su amigo por un momento. De verdad que no lo entiende, con tantos fracasos amorosos debería haberse acostumbrado ya, debería aprendido algo, más aun cuando era el mismo el que los producía. Suspiro, y se sentó decidiendo que podía intentar ser un poco mas amable si su amigo estaba mal, lo que siendo el significaba algo así como intentar no ser un maldito jodido.- Entonces… - no sabe muy bien que decir o por donde empezar, definitivamente eso no es lo suyo.- ¿Que paso?

Su amigo levanto por un momento algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero al parecer decidió que en ese preciso momento no le importaba que House se comportara extrañamente, osea medianamente amable ya que era lo que precisamente necesitaba y empezó a hablar.- Tenias razón, si la engañe..

-Y te sentiste culpable, y acabaste contándoselo.- termino por el sin poder evitarlo. Su amigo solo sonrió tristemente.

-¿Siempre hago lo mismo verdad?- pregunto su amigo sonriéndole tristemente. No contesto, Wilson no esperaba una respuesta, y extrañamente el no quería molestarlo, una cosa era divertirse mortificándolo, otra cosa era verlo mal realmente, el brillo que siempre tenían los ojos de su amigo se opacaba y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.- Algo esta mal conmigo, ¡Soy un jodido enfermo..! Es la única explicación para que siempre..

Su amigo continuo hablando, desahogándose, y sufriendo en su sillón como pasaba cada vez, pero la mente del mayor se había alejado de allí con esa precisa frase. Ahí estaba la solución. Si James estaba enfermo, bueno tal vez no enfermo, pero definitivamente había algo malo con el, ya se lo había dicho antes en incontables ocasiones, y el era un experto diagnosta, quien mejor que el para encontrarle la solución a todo este embrollo.

*****/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/*****

-¡Súbditos! ¡Aquí, los necesito!- llamo House al entrar en su oficina yendo directamente a uno de sus pizarrones, tomando sus amados marcadores y comenzando a escribir. Los tres doctores ignoraron el cariñoso apodo de su jefe, ya acostumbrados y acudieron a su llamada.

-¿Nuevo caso?- pregunto Chase sentándose enfrente a la pizarra que todavía no podía ver ya que House se encontraba aun delante.

-No sabia que habíamos tomado uno.- comento Cameron.

-Eso es porque no tomamos uno.- le respondió Foreman, esa misma mañana había ido a quejarse con Cuddy porque desde hacia una semana no tenían ningún caos que atender.

-¿Y entonces para que nos necesita?- pregunto Cameron curiosa.

-Si tenemos un caso. Necesito que me ayuden con un diagnostico.- comento mirando el pizarrón y al parecer se sintió complacido con lo que había escrito porque se corrió sentándose en su acostumbrada silla y tomando su pelota gris y roja, dejándole ver al fin a los tres doctores en la habitación lo que había escrito.

**Mujeriego**

**Culposo**

**Saboteador de si mismo**

**Engañador**

**Debilidad por los necesitados**

**Seria afición con alcanzar la perfección.**

-Y.. ¿Eso que es?- el primero en hablar fue el rubio algo confundido.- Esos no son síntomas..

-¿Estamos buscando una patología psicológica?- cuestiono a su vez Foreman.- Esa no es nuestra área.

¿A quien estamos intentando diagnosticar..?- cuestiono encima de los otros dos la doctora.

¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡Creo recordar que cuando Dios llamaba a sus discípulos estos primero lo alababan y después hacían lo que se les pedía!- comento con un dramático gesto teatral a los doctores.

¿House vienes a comer..?- interrumpió entrando Wilson dado que ya era el medio día y lo sorprendía que el medio mayor no hubiera pasado a buscarlo por su despacho para ir a comer y poder robarle su comida, fue entonces cuando se fijo en el pizarrón y sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente.- No puede ser.. Tu.. ¡Tu en serio estas loco!

-¿Estoy loco solo por querer ayudar a un amigo?- fingió un gesto dolido y se agacho a susurrarle al oído a Chase con aire confidencial pero de forma que todos pudieran escucharlo.- Es por esto que ser un jodido cabron es mucho mas viable que intentar ayudar a la gente..

-Quieres.. ¿Diagnosticarme?- pregunto aun incrédulo Wilson.

-Eso es obvio.- comento yendo hacia la salida donde seguía parado su amigo.- tu dijiste que estabas enfermo..

¡Era una forma de decir!- se exaspero el otro.

Y como yo soy tu amigo, y el mejor medico que conoces decidí hacerte el favor de tomar tu caso..- continuo sin hacer caso a la interrupción y arrastrando a su amigo hacia la cafetería dejando atrás a 3 sus tres sorprendidos doctores. El rubio se paro y anoto algo más en el pizarrón.

**Masoquista.**

-¿Que?- pregunto al ver que los otros dos lo miraban.- ¿De verdad creen que House va a dejar de molestarnos hasta que encontremos lo que quiere?- cuestiono.- Además si después de tantos años sigue siendo su amigo..- justifico lo que había escrito.

**Continuara**


End file.
